1. Technical Field
The following description relates to aspects of a sheet conveyor and an image reader having the sheet separator.
2. Related Art
A sheet conveyor has been known that includes a separation roller, a separation pad, a first urging member, and a feed roller.
The separation roller is configured to rotate in contact with one or more sheets fed from upstream in a conveyance direction, and thereby convey the one or more sheets downstream in the conveyance direction. The separation pad is disposed to face the separation roller. The separation pad is configured to separate the one or more sheets on a sheet-by-sheet basis in cooperation with the separation roller. The first urging member is configured to urge the separation pad toward the separation roller. The feed roller is disposed downstream relative to the separation roller in the conveyance direction. The feed roller is configured to feed the one or more sheets separated by the separation roller and the separation pad, downstream in the conveyance direction.
The first urging member is disposed upstream relative to an outer circumferential surface of the feed roller in the conveyance direction.